Passion
by YoursAlwaysAmanda
Summary: Damon ached for her. Elena couldnt't deny the desire anylonger... A one-shot set after 2.12 "The Descent". D/E. Please R&R.


"_Passion, it lies in all of us, sleeping... waiting... and though unwanted... unbidden... it will stir... open its jaws and howl. It speaks to us... guides us... passion rules us all, and we obey. What other choice do we have? Passion is the source of our finest moments. The joy of love... the clarity of hatred... and the ecstasy of grief. It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could live without passion maybe we'd know some kind of peace... but we would be hollow... Empty rooms shuttered and dank. Without passion we'd be truly dead."_

_-__**Joss Whendon**_

"Why didn't you go home?" Damon could sense Elena the moment he entered the Salvatore Boarding House. Since their first meeting he had mesmerized everything about her beautiful sweet essence. Her aura set off a feeling inside Damon he hadn't felt for over a hundred years, Passion. It clawed and pried at his insides screaming to get out. He walked right past her. He swiped the bottle of Bourbon off the liquor table and took a seat in front of the fire. The flames danced before his eyes, as he indulged a gulp of alcohol.

"I did but I came back with Stefan" Elena stood in the living room door way, watching him engulf in his Bourbon. "You shouldn't drink when your upset Damon" Her voice filled with sympathy. She felt for Damon. He had lost someone he cared about, she knew how that felt. A memory of her parents flashed through her mind and she ached a bit more. "You can talk to me Damon. I am here for you" she made her way over to the couch and slid beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Damon's heart fluttered at her touch. She affected him in so many ways. He wanted so badly to turn toward her beautifully framed face and kiss those perfectly shaped lips of hers. He need her more than anything right now, it hurt.

"Elena what I want more than anything is for you to go. I'm sure Stefan is awaiting your return upstairs." Damon would never admit his love to her. It was just one of the many things he bottled inside. It would be selfish to make her deal with that. She loved Stefan, and it would always be Stefan she made that clear. Damon was in love with a girl he could never have, the story of his life.

"Damon don't do that. Don't push me away" Elena stayed put, pleading with him more. She knew if anyone he would open up with her. He had come so far, to lose him now.

Damon jerked from Elena's touch and stood up. "Elena just go to Stefan I told you before I have had enough of doom, gloom, and personal growth for one evening" He mocked his expression from earlier. Damon needed her to leave, he feared his possibilities. Too much has happened today; he needed her so bad it seethed him. He wasn't supposed to feel like this anymore. He wasn't human, and he missed it.

"Stefan's gone to get me a bite and talk to Alaric, and his isn't about him. It's about you Damon and your hurting, let me help you" Elena stood and reached for his shoulder again, but this time Damon didn't allow touch.

"You can't help me Elena. I have lived hundreds of years longer than you. I am wiser. So please just go" His eyes pleaded with her now. He trembled at her view finally taking in her appearance. She was beautiful. She wore her same attire as usual. A long sleeve v-cut tee with jeans and her quirky converses. Damon loved how simple and un-over the top Elena was. "Just please leave" his pleaded again, softer as his gaze fell to the floor.

He looked so lost, so hurt standing before Elena. She didn't think before she moved. Next thing she realized, she had wrapped his fragile frame in her arms. "I am not leaving Damon. You need me" and in that moment Elena realized something as their bodies stood there in each other's embrace. She needed Damon too. Something in her couldn't let him go. His pain caused her pain. she wanted so badly to take Damon's hurt away.

Damon's insides burned like fire. His dead cold skin, was feeling warmth by Elena's touch. He needed to push her away, but he couldn't. He wanted her, his insides couldn't deny it. He just stood there letting her hold him tightly. He could feel the tear streak down his cheek. How could this simple girl whom he could never have, make this vampire beast, feel so human.

"Damon are you crying?" Elena pulled away, just a little and stared up into his glistening blue eyes. They were enough evidence to answer her question. She wrapped him in another hug, and squeezed him tightly. "Oh Damon It's ok to feel, to let it out"

Damon felt his knees weakened, and he sunk to the floor, with her still holding him tightly. He sobbed into her shoulder, not a usual thing for Damon. Elena awakened something inside Damon though. When she was near he felt, alive, human.

Elena ran her fingers over Damon's ruffled hair, holding him close. She couldn't leave him. Something in her needed him in her life. She cared for Damon deeply; sometimes it scared her she had to admit. Having him this close and exposed opened up a whole new feeling inside Elena, passion. She thought she had that with Stefan, but this feeling of passion was the most alive feeling she ever had.

Elena placed her hand under Damon's chin and guided his eyes to hers, "I care for you Damon, let me help you"

"Kiss me" Damon didn't know why he said it as soon as it came out but right now more than anything that was what he wanted; to kiss Elena's beautiful soft lips.

Elena hesitated. She stared into Damon's eyes, unsure I he was serious. His pleading soft eyes told her what she needed to know. Her heart fluttered and she knew in that moment she wanted to. Her body screamed at her to go for it. Her mind pulled her to Stefan though. She was supposed to be Stefan's girl. Then why did she feel her eyes slowly close as she inched her face closer. Elena shut all thoughts and allowed their lips to touch.

_Fireworks_

Elena's whole body ignited

Damon's body inginted

Damon burned inside as he felt Elena mold her lips to his. He brought his hands up to her face and kissed her back forcefully. Her taste was magnificent. He licked the tip of his tongue at her closed lips, and felt her allow entrance. He moaned as their tongues crashed.

Elena had never felt so much heat, passion. He awakened her insides like no other. She clawed her finger at his back wanting him as closer. Her body was aching for him.

They were both lost in a kiss of bliss. It was a world of passion neither of them had expected. There was no doubt Damon was in love with Elena, and for the first time Elena was starting to wonder if she truly may love Damon herself. One thing she did know for sure though was he ignited a passion within her, and she returned the feeling for him.

**Authors Note: **Ok so this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction. This is not easy. I re-wrote this thing SO MANY times hahaha. I can be picky though. It's a one-shot of a scene that just came to mind. I hope you enjoy. Damon and Elena are my favorite OTP ever, so expect more of them soon. Please review, and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
